fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sole City
Sole City (ソール シティ, Sole Shi) is located on the far southern coast of the Kingdom of Fiore. It is situated near the Fiore Royal Military's massive headquarters, and is home to many soldiers. Also, in close proximity to the city lies the grounds of the Vista Manor. It has a population of around 1,000,000 citizens; is one of Fiore's largest cities—rivaling the capital city of Crocus. It is a very prosperous town that has been an economic and cultural hotspot since times past forgotten. The city has been regarded by many as the financial hub of Fiore. Overview Standing as one of the most populated cities in the Kingdom of Fiore, Sole City is one of the most economically prosperous cities in the nation. It is, in fact, only truly ''rivaled by the capital city itself. Sole is characterized by multifaceted success, in areas such as banking, magic, trade, academics, and even the arts. As it lies near the Military HQ, it is home to many famed soldiers of high rank and prestige. Also, many mages pass through the city as it's a hotspot for high level job requests due to the wealthy sector of the city. Statistics Geography Sole City is located in the most southern region of Fiore, on the coast. Originally, far in the past, Sole was a town that relied on the fishing industry heavily. It sat near waters that were a prime location for commercial fishing, with an excellent variety of marine life that today are served on plates in the famous restaraunts of the city or on the dinner table in a family home. To the west of the city is the mighty Thunderas River that snakes as far back that it nears the region the Magic Council's Fiore Branch is located. To the northwest is a small mountain range known as the "Florencia Mountains". At the foot of the farthest mountain on the eastern side is the House of Vista's cemetery. On the seafront side of the city is the Solean Bay, this place is where the merchants are usually located for multiple reasons from buying large stocks of fish from local fishermen to shipping a variety of goods to other nations. This all happens at the inner most part, Sole Harbor. The western half composes the city's public beach that is of course a hot spot for relaxing locals and tourists alike. Also, there's dozens of seafront stores located around there. The far eastern side is lined by a number homes that are apart of the "Asafa Row". Asafa Row is a one of the most affluent areas of the city. In these large homes live all sorts of important people from famed and successful writers to established businessmen to heirs to family fortunes and beyond. Sole's geographical location makes it a prime area for trade. Ships can easily dock and be on their way in a matter of hours. It goes without saying that the city's location has been half of the reason for its' success. Also, it sits near the headquarters of the Military. A few hours north is the Capital city of Crocus, and along the way is the Council's Fiore Branch. Notable Locations *Florentia Bridge *Peterson's Grocery *Isshi Diner *Pantheon Complex *Paxia Trade Guild *Acazia Quarter *Asafa Row *Coltrane's *Moniz Consulate *Old Sole Locations near Sole City *Vista Manor *Fiore Royal Military Headquaters *Buchanan Residence *Vista Family Graveyard Culture Sole City is well known as a prosperous and innovative city. It's known for being a place of opportunity; more or less, a stepping stone to success for many different types of people. Laxus Dreyar once commented that there are few places that rival Sole as a place to live and grow in whatever endeavor they immerse themselves into. Due to it's high population of native citizens, and high levels of visitors coming in each and every day, Sole is a very busy and bustling city. It dwarfs large and successful towns like Magnolia, home of the Fairy Tail Guild, in both size and standing easily. The culture of the city is much like the rest of Fiore, but there are quite a few festivals here and there. The people of Sole City are generally referred to as "Soleans". They are widely seen as friendly and hardworking, however, equally diligent and blunt. Due to the higher standard of education and the widespread belief that every child should have a chance at education, every child that is a resident in the city is given the opportunity to go to school for free from the age of 5 till 15 years of age. As it stands, they are the only city in Fiore that has taken the initiative to do so. Also, as a result, there are a number of elite ranking academies for ''higher learning here. Each specializing in some aspect. The most famous of the lot and recognized as the most prestigious academic institution in the kingdom is the Veritas Institute. This academy specializes in the social sciences and humanities. Mina Ozolin's mother was educated here for a considerable duration of her young adult years. Magic is nearly trivial in this town. With over half the population being able to use some sort of magic, the city is both a central recruiting area for the military and a gold mine of potential mage prospects for guilds. Magical vehicles are quite normal here, but many choose to walk anyhow. Sole City is a very built up city, that is, it has a very urban feel while still being a clean and more or less safe city. Not to say there are no poor areas, as such things are inevitable but it's poverty rates are notably low. There are many somewhat high rising buildings throughout all of Sole. A major part is the massive city square, Florian Square, where festivals, fairs, etc are held .Also, Florian Square is home to dozens of high end stores serving a number of purposes. Standing on edge of the Florian Square is the massive Pantheon Complex, in the middle. This large, ornately designed building, characterized by its' golden colored roofs and large greenish dome is the center of political life. Here is the work place of the Mayor, also there is a substantially large Magic Council outpost within the building. Also, within the building is office assigned to the House of Vista. In addition, there is a public library where anyone can go immerse themselves in literature through out the day. It is hailed as not only a cultural landmark to the city but to the kingdom of Fiore, to a lesser extent. The people of Sole City, as briefly touched on before, are rather festive people. There are a number of festivals throughout the year for different holidays. These are usually celebrated in the city square or generally around landmarks of the city. One such place was Florentia Bridge. Though, as noted by Drake Vista, has been abandoned for such events for some reason. The city has a high respect for the military due to being so close by and that many have personal ties to the countless soldiers that live and pass through their hometown. As stated before, Sole is a haven for business and trade as a whole. As such, there are a few respectable trade guilds in the city. Two of which are some of the most prominent in the kingdom of Fiore. Hailed as the number one trade guild in Sole, the Paxia Trade Guild is a landmark of the city. Its' headquaters were constructed decades ago, and is an iconic building for the citizens of Sole. Many wealthy patrons visit the Paxia Trade Guild on a regular basis. However, regardless of how propsperous a city or town is, there are always the "haves and have nots". While Sole's poverty rate is very low, it is still ever-present; is an issue that has no perfect solution. The Acazia Quarter is one Sole's many residential districts; furthermore, is the most prominent of the few low income boroughs of the city. Sometimes referred to as the "Black District", Acazia Quarter is home to many working class and struggling families. As a result of its' economic woes, it's a nest for crime -- though the severity isn't alarming. Due to the presence of the Military and the Magic Council outpost near city hall, serious crimes such as murder and rape are not fears that the struggling citizens have to fear. Amusingly enough, a young Sanjo Vista would sneak into this area in spite of the risks and play with the neighborhood children. Though the young Sanjo would get scolded and corrected by his parents every time they found out. In addition, note that Xena Daniels spent alot of her time here prior to meeting Raimo Vista. Like any other city or town of Sole's age, there are sectors of the city that are much older than others—hearkening back to a different and more simpler time. Reverence for the past is a key pillar to Solean culture, though it is not the most pronounced. Older quarters of the city are well preserved and a number of buildings within them declared historical landmarks by the city council. These "districts" are labeled as "prime sectors" and are a haven for small businesses as well as a popular hub for both visiting and resident mages. The most prominent of these olden districts is "Old Sole", a section on the far western side of town that was first erected some three hundred years ago as a resting place for loggers that found work in the vast forests north of Sole. As the city urbanized and climbed economically from a predominantly fisherman village to something much greater, Old Sole, then known as "Logger's Square", was incorporated into the city plans and built up along with the rest of the city from dirt streets to cobblestone ones. As stated before, these older sectors are popular places for mages, whether they are visiting or residents. The taverns are known to have more mages than regular people, and are places to catch up on the hottest gossip sweeping the magic world and be the first to hear rumors of the most absurd kind. Also, these taverns are popular meeting places for patrons and mages to negotiate over job requests. Political Life Like any other city, Sole is run by a municipal government headed up by a Mayor. The office of the mayor is the highest political office in the city and thus makes them the highest ranking political official in Sole and the chief executive officer along with being the master of ceremonies for any official, city-wide events and holidays. The office of the mayor is based out of the Pantheon Complex, this doubles as both his work place and the official residence of the mayor and his family. Legally speaking, he is the most powerful man in Sole, yet, not the most influential. The mayor is the only politician that is actually elected, other positions are clinched via an appointment. All mayors of Sole have been well liked respected men and women. The current mayor is elder man by the name of Lorenzo Windsor, a well known writer and businessman, he was once the guild master of Paxia. However, it is important to note that the mayor's authority is not absolute, no, that is where the City Affairs Council comes into play. Under the mayor is the City Affairs Council (CAC), an assembly of well respected community figures. They play a large role in the decision making within Sole's politics and advise the mayor from time to time. Their offices are also located in the Pantheon Complex. The CAC tend to focus more on the fiscal issues more than anything else and hold votes on major decisions. The mayor holds a seat on this council and is its' chairman. As said before, these people are not elected but appointed. Each and every individual is well respected, sharp, and very knowledgeable. Though general consensus is always brought into consideration when appointing a new council member. It is important to note that these individuals are not paid and receive no salary whatsoever. Those with monetary goals will have no such luck taking a seat in the council, these men and women are committed to working for the people and in the will of the people. They meet three times a week to discuss issues among other things. The council has its' share of interesting members, for example, Ruzana Vista holds a seat on the CAC. Another member is the young Wolfgang Vsygoski, an extremely esteemed doctor who made his way up the ladder from an impoverished childhood. Also, the CAC can override the authority of the Police Chief. Nationwide Political Influence Given the city's socio-economic standing and position as Fiore's economic hub, it's no surprise that Sole has a strong hand in the higher level politics in the kingdom. Like any other major city, what happens to ''and ''in ''Sole is of exceptional importance. After Crocus, Sole is the diplomatic center within the nation. On many occasions, foreign dignitaries and ambassadors have met with the kingdom's higher ups in Sole at the ''Moniz Consulate, a beautiful, historic building near the Lower West Side of Sole. The Consulate has played host to a number of famous and prestigious individuals. Furthermore, due to the commonality of magic in the town, It has played host to many higher ups from the Magic Council. As a result, a number of Fiore's finest diplomats have originated from this area. All in all, Sole has a considerable presence in foreign affairs, centering hospitality and the like along with security. Among the many villages, towns, and cities in Fiore, Sole is among the largest and most powerful as it has been said before. It is only surpassed in size and power by the capital itself. However, it is recognized as the city with the highest standard of living across the board -- ranging from the lower, impoverished classes to the upper echelon of society. One main reason for this is the free education afforded to every child, regardless of social class, from ages 5 to 15. It gives a chance for upward mobility to the struggling people who have no talent in magic or combat in general, leaving the options of being a mage, soldier, or rune knight as impossibilities. Though no other cities have followed their leads, Sole did play a hand in upping the quality of higher education with their own fine institutions such as the Veritas Institute. In dealing with its' own economic and social woes in the past, Sole has set itself as an example of how cities are run and how municipal governments are structured for effective results. When the King passes decrees and his council creates new laws, powerful cities like Sole must be kept in mind. This standing and respect is why Sole is such a political and economic powerhouse; a haven for forward thinking individuals. In addition, the close proximity of the military has only added to its' standing. A city that has dealt with its' own trial-by-fire, Sole stands as the epitome of a well oiled local government that re-defines municipal governance. Sole Police The protection and defense of this great city is entrusted to its' police force, the Sole Police Task Force (SPTF). The manpower of this police force is a mix of non-mages and mages, either type of person holds the same level of responsibility and follows the same orders. The officers of the SPTF are well liked and respected among the general populace and rightfully feared by those on the other side of the law. They are known to be effective, skilled, tactful, and most importantly, compassionate. Officers that step-out-of-line are disciplined severely such a considerable suspension with no pay if they brutalize a suspect among other things. It is important to note that they are known to be most effective local police force in the kingdom, though the existence of such departments are lacking as a whole. The SPTF is lead by the Police Chief, who is under the direct authority of the City Affairs Council; in turn, the entirety of the police is also under the overarching authority of the Mayor and the CAC. The latter automatically trumps the authority of the Police Chief regardless of any situation. The police operate on a 24-hour basis, taking different shifts through out the day. The Police Headquarters is located near Sole Central, the city's central district as the name suggests. The police are usually evenly distributed throughout the city, though they tend to be more concentrated in the areas surrounding impoverished areas such as Acazia Quarter. Contrary to the vibrance and liveliness of Sole, the police uniform is of a much darker shade. The outfits are mostly black with blue lining. The chest area is armored along with a short blue, high colored cape over this whole ensemble. Female officers tend to wear black skorts instead of pants, however, a number of them just wear pants like any of their male comrades. Their dress is distinctive and hard to miss, moreover, in the dead of night, they are hard to spot which leaves criminals in quite the bind. Many officers use weapons and place them on their waste as uniform protocol dictates. Note that the SPTF's officers are known for their agility and acrobatic ability. Cityscape Gallery Isshi Diner.png|Isshi Diner Lower Sole.jpg|Lower West Side Soran Arc.jpg|Arch of Soran Sole street.jpg|Kilaman Street Sole Suburb.jpg|Lower East Side Suburbs Veritas School.jpg|Veritas Institute Sole 5.jpg|South Side Behind the Scenes Trivia *''Sole is Italian for "sun". *Essentially, Sole City is the hometown of Sanjo Vista. *Sole City's high rising buildings rival that of Crocus'; the city is praised for its' architectural beauty by many around Fiore. *Many soldiers and some mages have taken residence here. *Sole City is commonly referenced and visited in the storylines Chronicles of a Mage and Tales of a New Generation, and will continue to be in the upcoming Fairy Tail: ARISE. *Heartfilia Konzern did alot of business in Sole; had connections with some of its' immensely reputable merchant guilds. *Many of the images used for Sole are from Republic City in the hit TV series ''The Legend of Korra. Other series used for images include the animes: Sword Art Online, K, and Jormungand. *In the days of Ancient Rome, the Pantheon was a temple for all the gods of Roman mythology; more importantly, the center of polictical life, as it was where elections were held and gatherings for the military as well.(*Note that its' purpose would be altered through time.) Said structure, of course, influenced the name Pantheon Complex for the major political building in Sole City. *"Veritas" simply means "truth" and was a goddess in Roman Mythology. *Majority of the higher level academic establishments are located near the outskirts of the city, such as the Veritas Institute. *Sole is not home to just humans, but also to citizens of an elven ''background. *Off the coast of Sole, there is a community of merfolk (mermaids and mermen) in an underwater village called ''Shiloh's Reef. They hold an alliance with Sole, and by extension, the Kingdom of Fiore. Category:Zicoihno Category:Locations Category:City Category:Kingdom of Fiore